A Pirate's Love doesn't last long
by KathySparrow
Summary: She's a novice in a convent in Seville, Spain. He's a pirate. But what if said pirate suddenly appears in the convent and the novice falls in love with him? A fanfiction about the past of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica. How they met and what happened then. POV: Angelica. Pairing: Jack/Angelica
1. Prolouge

I sat in the sand and leaned against a palm tree. It was hot and I didn't know how many hours I was on this island. Sand, palm trees and water. This were the only things I could see.

It could be beautiful on this place. But I was alone. I was hungry and I was thirsty. And I didn't know whether somebody would save me. But I knew who brought me into this situation.

The only thing I felt was rage. At the man who left me on this island. The man who gave me only a pistol with one shot. A shot which I wasted. He wanted me to die here. Alone.

No. I wouldn't think on him now. But I couldn't lose the picture of him in my mind.

I remembered too well our past. How I met him the first time. How he ruined my life.

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to take revenge on him.

But I knew: I missed him. I missed the man who depraved me.

I still loved him. Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. A pirate in a convent

It was a normal night. I was in my bed, when I suddenly heard screams. I knew that there was somebody. A thief? I wanted to lock my door, but something – and I don't know what – prevented me to take the key. Instead, I went to the door and opened it a little bit so that I could look outside. I saw my shocked sisters. Something scared them.

And then I saw him. He stood in the middle of the corridor and looked confused. But he didn't look like a thief or something else. No, he wore a white shirt, brown trousers and brown boots. His brown hair was long. It was matted and in it were wooden beats woven. I could see a red bandana under his hat.

And now I was confused. Who was we? He looked like a Captain. But a Captain in a Spanish convent? What did he want in a convent? We hadn't anything he could steal. I thought it would be the best to go back. Back in my room. I made a step back – and the floor creaked.

He turned around and I saw his eyes. His attractive, brown eyes. I couldn't look away. It was like his eyes captivated me.

Maybe we were looking for minutes at each other, maybe just for seconds, when I turned my head and looked at the floor. He walked up to me and then I could see the 'P' on his right arm.

"He's a pirate!", I thought and I was scared when he suddenly touched my shoulder. "What do you want here?", I whispered, lucky I could speak English. But I didn't feel fear. I had an other feeling. A feeling I never felt so intensely. Adventurousness.

He looked confused at me? "What...", he started, but suddenly he turned around and started to run. He noticed that it was a convent. It looked funny how he ran to the door. And it was like my mind left me completely. I ran after him, through the door. I just heard how my sisters shouted my name. But I didn't look back. I ignored them and ran after the man.

And for the first time in my life I felt free.

* * *

** Please rewiev! :)**


	3. Running away

**~2~**

It was dark. I ran over a field and then I couldn't see him anymore. I stopped running on a path and followed the way into the wood. I wanted to know who he is. "Come out! Where are you?", I shouted loudly with my Spanish accent.

"Angelica, how careless can you be?!", I asked myself. "Running through the darkness after a man you don't know!" My mother wanted always that I'm save. One reason why she brought me to the convent. A convent without men. This was the first time I started thinking about it. Maybe because of my father? The only things I knew about him were his name and that he left us. Did he hurt my mother?

A noise made me startle out of my thoughts. I didn't know where I was. There were only trees. I tried to discern something in the darkness. Nothing. I was staggered about myself. No fear when I see a pirate. But fear when I hear a noise? That couldn't be true. I continued walking and noticed that I was talking to myself. „It's for sure just a dream... You'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be in your bed..."

When I heard the noise again, I discarded my thoughts. "Come out!", I shouted again. Suddenly someone pushed me to the ground. I felt the cold blade of a knife on my neck. Panic came over me. I screamed.

What should I do? I'd die if I moved. I'd die too if I didn't do anything. I didn't know where I was and somebody wanted to kill me. Could it be the pirate? No. He wouldn't kill me... His eyes looked nice. In this absurd situation I noticed that I didn't know his name. Almost I started to laugh. It felt like more than five minutes I was sitting on the ground, the knife on my neck.

Almost at the same moment I heard a shot. I waited for the pain. And I felt pain.

* * *

**Please rewiev!**


	4. Again on the run

**~3~**

But not where I expected it. The knife stroked my neck and left a cut on it. Instantly I felt the blood on my neck. It hurt, but I was too shocked to notice the pain. I was paralyzed with fear. I heard how the man behind me sank to the ground. The shot wasn't meant for me. Slowly I turned around. I saw that the man who tried to kill me was dead. He lay on the ground. There was blood. Much blood. I raised my head – and what I saw really surprised me.

It was him. The man I ran after. The confused man from the convent. He stood before me with the pistol in his hand. But he didn't smile. I couldn't interpret his expression. It was nearly cold.

Again he looked me in the eyes. I was fascinated by this man. There were tensions between us, I felt it.

A few seconds later he took the pistol away and turned around. As though nothing happened. After four steps he stooped and picked up his hat. Really? Did he run so fast that he lost his hat? Just to save me?

I thought he would go away. But he didn't. He walked up to me again. I retreated. Could I trust him? No! Of course I couldn't. He was a stranger and he was a pirate. A pirate who saved my life... What was wrong with me? I grew up in a convent, I wanted to put my vow and now? I was escaping from my sisters.

Every normal human would say: "You can't trust him." Despite everything, I did.

"Angelica!" I heard voices. They shouted something in Spanish. "Angelica! Angelica!" I realized who shouted after me. And again my mind left me. I stood up. The strange man started to run. And once more I ran after him.

* * *

**Thanks for reviews :)**

**I know, my chapters are really short, but the story wont be that short (don't worry, I have enough chapters for uploading ;))**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?

After fifty meters I caught up with him. I ran as fast as I could. So we ran side by side away from my sisters, away from my home. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a big rock. Then he pulled me to the ground. I tried to breath slower. I pressed my back against the rock and looked carefully around the corner. Then I realized, that my neck hurt. I hissed quietly and put my hand on my neck.

The men knelt before me. "You're hurt", he said. "Oh, really?", I answered ironically. "Can I look for the wound?", he asked. I hesitated first. But I trusted him. I put my hand down. He put his hand under my chin and turned my head against the moonlight. "Who are you?", I asked. He smiled. "Never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?" I shook my heat. "And I guess you're Angelica?", he said while he was taking a rag.

I only heard bad things about pirates. That they were mean, murderously. But this pirate wasn't. He saved my life. He was touching me so tenderly. If I didn't know it better, I'd never think he could be a pirate. And his touch felt good.

"Yes...", I answered. "I'm Angelica." He poured a liquid on the rag an pressed it on my wound. It burned and I squinted. "It will feel better", he said with his calm voice. I liked his voice.

"One question, Angelica..." He was looking at me. "Why did you run after me?"

I thought about it. "I don't know." Again he smiled. "You know why." "Do I?", I asked.

I asked more myself than him. Yes, why did I ran after him? How could I lose my mind? Why was I sitting here with a pirate? I should be in my bed... Instead, I was really fascinated of Jack Sparrow. And I couldn't fight it.

He leaned over to me so that I could feel his breath. "Only one word, love. Freedom."

* * *

**Thanks for reviews ;)**


	6. Lost in the wood

Jack stroked my cheek. What was this man doing with me? I wanted to put my vow tomorrow! I tried to pull myself together. But his eyes were so mesmeric...

"No! Think on your vow! You can't trust him. He'll exploit you!", I tried to make it clear myself.

I made a decision. I stood up and retreated. "What do you want from me?", I hissed. Jack almost fell on the rock. "What should I want from you?", Jack smiled. "You tried to kiss me!", I said a bit angry. "That's how do you thank me? Because I saved your life?", he asked.

Yes. He really saved my life.

"Don't forget what I am!", I told him. "You're not easy to have, aye?", he said cheeky.

"Don't come closer to me! I'm about to become a...", I started, but he interrupted me. "You aren't yet?"

What did he think? I was angry. "I'll go now. And you won't stop me!", I said. "No, but you will", he smiled.

"Why did you come back?", I wanted to know. "Well...It wasn't my intention to kill the man, but I had to. Or he would have killed you", he answered.

"That doesn't answer my question, Jack", I said. "Can I watch a girl being killed with a clean conscious? A young, innocent girl?" Jack looked up to me.

"Guilty enough to make her innocent?" Jack didn't understand. My eyes flashed angrily.

"Kissing isn't a guilt", he told me. I wanted to answer him, but I decided to go away. My only problem was that I didn't know where I was. "Where are we?", I asked him. "Is it important?", he asked me. "You decided to leave your convent. It's too dark to find a way back. Now, you can try to find a way. But I don't think it's a good idea. Or you can stay with me."

I sighed and sat down on the ground.

* * *

**Thank you for every review! :)**


	7. Tell me about you

"Okay, Jack Sparrow. What now?", I asked reluctantly. "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow!", was the first answer I got. "We'll stay here for the night. Tomorrow we can think about the future."

"Doesn't make sense. But okay.", I said.

He took a bottle of rum and drank a few sips. Great, I was sitting in a wood with a man – a pirate, to be more specific – I didn't know and who was drinking rum. I pulled my knees up to me and rested my head on them. "Do you want to drink too?", Jack asked me suddenly. Of course I didn't drink often alcohol. But now I wanted to show him, that I wasn't so weak like he might think. I snatched the bottle from his hand and drank the rum in it. I had been drinking better stuff than this. How could he like it?!

"Tell me about you", he said. "There's nothing to tell", I replied evasively. Jack looked at me. "Tell me about you."

I sighed. "Well, I grew up here in Seville, in this convent. My mother wanted me to go there." I drank a sip of the rum. "I've never seen my father. I don't know what happened, I think he left us."

"Your father left you?", Jack asked. I wondered whether he was really interested. "Yes", I answered. "I know his name, that's all. But that isn't important. Tell me about you", I tried to change the topic. Jack laughed quietly. "What do you want to know? How this mendacious Barbossa stole my ship? How many times people tried to arrest me? How many times people tried to kill me?" I thought about it. "Why did you choose this life? I mean, being a pirate. Being on the run continuously."

He put his arm on my shoulders. "You can be free, love. Nobody can say you what to do. You don't know what freedom really is without ever have been on a ship. You want to have this life too."

* * *

**Please write me reviews! 3**


	8. Drunk

I drank more of the rum. Did I really wanted this life? Was this the reason why I followed him? Because I longed for freedom and because I wanted to be independent? Because I wanted to do what I want? To live the life of a pirate?

Jack grabbed the bottle. "My rum, savvy?", he said and drank it himself. I didn't answered him. I just felt like I was dizzy. How could he drink so much of it?!

"Are you okay? Or did you drink too much?", Jack laughed and lay down on the ground. "Of course I am!", I protested. But I wasn't. The rum was stronger than I thought.

I fell backward and landed on Jack. "You need to sleep. When sun rises, you have to be awake. They'll search for us", Jack told me.

I wanted to stand up, but I couldn't. So I lay on the ground, my heat on his breast.

What would he do with me? I was at his mercy. I wasn't able to defend myself. But he did nothing. He lay under me silently.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen at you", he said. I had to believe him, I could do nothing else at the moment.

"If you do something stupid, Jack...", I wanted to threaten him. But instead to finish the sentence, I fell asleep.

* * *

**I know it's a really short chapter, but I wasn't very creative when I wrote it^^ Sorry ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews 3**


	9. You can choose

The first thing I felt the next morning was headache. I saw the empty bottle next to me. The pirate was still sleeping. Wasn't it him who said yesterday, we would have to wake up early? I sat up slowly.

By this movement, I had to have woken him, because in the next moment he stood up. "Lift the sails! Come on, you landlubbers!"

I wondered how much he remembered. Jack? You're in a forest", I told him. He turned to me. "You here? What are you doing here?" He was obviously confused. "Jack, you brought me here. Do you remember me?", I wanted to know. He thought for a moment. Obviously I remembered more, despite I had been drunk.

"Yes", Jack said. "You're Angelica. "Then he looked at the bottle. "How much did I drink?" "Too much", I suspected. "Usually I don't drink so much", he defended himself, but I didn't believe him.

Then he made a thoughtful face. "We have to go away. Out of this town." "First we have to go out of this forest", I interjected. He nodded. "Come. This way." He looked for a way through the trees. I followed him. None of us said anything until we reached a little path. It was the same path I walked on tonight.

Now Jack looked at me. "You can choose now. Either you go back to the convent. Or you come with me." "I think I've already chosen. At the moment I ran after you."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews **

**I know, this chapter is a bit short too... But I hope you like it though all!**


	10. Stories of Jack

I began to realize that I didn't want the life in the convent. What I really wanted was just to be free. I wanted to see more of the world than the garden of the convent. I wanted to see the sunrise and the sunset. I wanted to feel the wind on my face and the rain.

Jack smiled. "Great. Let's go to the next village. We could stay there. Then we go to a port, I think the next one is in Cádiz."

We walked side by side. I wanted to know more about his life. For sure there was enough he could tell me. "So... you're a Captain?", I asked. "Otherwise I wouldn't be Captain Jack Sparrow, aye?"

"And you have a ship?" "Yes...", he said evasively. "Well, it's my ship, but the first mate couldn't accept it. So he started a mutiny, left me back and I had to watch as this bastard sailed away with the Black Pearl." He seemed annoyed and looked at his pistol.

"He left you back? Where?" "On a little island. With a pistol and one shot." "A pistol and one shot?" "The Pirate Code, love. Every pirate who gets exposed, gets a pistol with one shot. To kill himself" "But you're still alive." "As true as I stand here in front of you, love. And I still have the shot." "Didn't you shoot the man yesterday?" "I did, but I had another pistol."

There was something, I wanted to know. "Would you have shoot him, if you had no other pistol?" "Yes."

"Tell me more about your life", I asked him. "I think I should show you Tortuga. Every pirate should have been there. The only place where the rum is never gone!", he told. "The perfect place if you want to beat up somebody or if you need a crew!"

I realized soon that Jack loved his ship, rum and Tortuga.

I didn't notice that we left Seville while Jack was telling me about the life of a pirate. "You need better clothes", he said suddenly. Yes. My white nightdress was tattered and dirty.

"And you have to learn how to use a sword, savvy? Otherwise you won't be able to defend yourself when somebody attacks you. Believe me... this life has also horrible sides."

* * *

**Thank you for every review!**

**Keep writing reviews, I'll upload soon ;)**


	11. On the way

I was thankful that he was honest with me. "Where will we stay?", I asked Jack. He looked around and took a compass. When I saw where the needle pointed, I was staggered. "This can't be north!", I interjected. "No", Jack smiled. "The compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, aren't we?" This pirate amazed me again and again. "Howsoever, can we make a break?", I asked. "Of course we can." He grabbed my arm slightly and dragged me to a meadow at the wayside. "Thank you."

I sat down, but Jack went to a little creek. One minute later he came back and gave me the empty bottle of rum – in which water was now. While I was drinking, he sat down with me. Then I gave him the bottle so that he could drink.

It had to be noon. "When will we arrive?", I wanted to know. Jack took the bottle away. "I don't know. Maybe two or three hours." "Oh, that's good."

"But now, tell me", Jack said. "Was it great in the convent? Better than this?" "Why do you want to know this?" "Because I told you about my life." "Okay", I started. "You're just going to convince me of the contrary." "Really?" I think he was a little bit surprised.

I smiled. "Yes."

Jack looked around. "I like Spain." "But you aren't from here", I said. "No", he laughed. "That's something I like. You can go wherever you want."

He stood up and held out his hand. I took his hand and stood up. "Can we go?", he asked. "Of course."

We walked on. I listened while Jack was talking about the Black Pearl. I could imagine how great it was to sail away and to be free.

And then – finally – I could see houses.

* * *

**Please write me some reviews! **

**I'd really like to know if you like it or not!**


	12. An inn

"Let's see where we can stay", Jack said. We went to an inn. "Stay behind me", he told me. So I stayed behind him. He was talking to a man behind a bar. After a while Jack turned around with a key in his hand. "Come!", he said and ran upstairs. I followed him. He unlocked a room. "We'll stay here for this night. Go in, I'll get something to eat." With this words he disappeared.

I went inside the room. One table, two chairs, one bed. It remembered me to the convent... "No, don't think about it!", I told myself and sat down on a chair. I waited for Jack.

Then he came. And he had something to eat. I only noticed now that I was hungry. Jack put a plate in front of me on the table and sat down on the other chair. He took his plate and started to eat.

None of us said something while we were eating. I pushed the plate aside when I was ready and looked through the window. The sun was setting and I had to imagine, how great the sun would go down behind the horizon on the sea...

I noticed how Jack followed my gaze. "I know what you're thinking, love."

He stood up and lit a few candles. "Tomorrow we'll arrive at Cádiz", he told me. "We'll stay there and then we can see, what we'll do the next day." I was sure that this wasn't the first time for him to escape. "You know what to do, do you?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Aye. If everything works as it should." Then he changed the topic. "Shall I sleep on the floor?" I shrugged my shoulders. Given the fact that I had survived the last night too, I thought I could trust him. "As long as you do anything stupid, I do not care." "Well, I prefer a bed."

I lay down and he gently pulled the blanket over me.

* * *

**Thank you for the great reviews! Yes, my chapters are veeery short... but don't worry, there'll be more than 60 chapters :p**

**So thank you **


	13. The next morning

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused. But then I remembered everything. How we went away... Away from Sevilla... Where was Jack?! I looked around. Did he left me? I saw a carton on the floor. In it were clothes. I found a little paper. _The clothes are for you. I'll be back soon._

I frowned and put on the clothes. A white shirt, black trousers and black boots. Also a belt. I wondered where he got it.

In this moment the door opened and Jack came inside. "Good morning! Look, breakfast." He put two plats onto the table. "Good morning!" I sat down on a chair and started to eat. Jack sat down too. "Oh, you look great." "Thank you." "You're not very talkative." "It's morning."

After breakfast I stood up. Jack looked at me. "Can we go?" "I think so."

We left the inn. "Cádiz?" I asked. Jack nodded. "Aye. If everything works, we'll be there maybe tonight." I didn't ask what we would do then.

"Did you sleep well?", Jack asked me. "Yes." "Do you trust me?" "Do I have another option?"

Jack smiled. "Not anymore." I had to smile. "It's nice to have you here. Not as boring as being alone", Jack said. "Am I not annoying you?" "No. How do you figure?" "I don't know. I never had much to do with men."

Jack looked at me. "What do you think about me?" Was this an insult? "You aren't what the most people tell about pirates", I answered. "You saved my life."

We walked through a forest. "Anyone, who has a little bit of intellect, would save you", Jack said. "Even a pirate."

Suddenly he pulled me behind a tree. "What?", I hissed. "Be quiet!", Jack whispered. "Don't talk with me like that!"

Jack put his hand on my mouth. He came – once more - dangerously close to me.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! ;) **

**What do you think will happen next?**


	14. Talking about the Pirate Code

After a while he took his hand away. "What was that?", I asked upset. "Well, I guess you don't want that someone arrest us", Jack said. "That still not gives you the right to..." "It's best for your own", Jack interrupted me. "I don't want to see you hanging just because you unite with a pirate!"

I said nothing and just walked next to him.

After a while, Jack handed me the bottle of water. I took it and drunk a bit. Jack took it again. "You know what you want, that's for sure." "Yes. Don't think you could do anything you want." Jack laughed. "That's what I thought when I saw you the first time. I knew that you can assert yourself." "You didn't know anything about me!", I said. "No, but I've learned to assess people. You have your own intention."

"What if I want something different than you?", I asked. "Then...", Jack said, "I'll argue with you."

"Voy a cumplir mi opinión", I said. "I don't understand Spanish." "Better for me."

I looked at him. "You told something about the Pirate Code. Tell me more." "You're interested?" Jack seemed bewildered. "Yes. I want to know my rights if you insult me."

"You should know that my father is the keeper of the code. Which isn't always an advantage. Well, every pirate has the right to Parlay. It means that your enemy can't do anything to you until the negotiations are completed. It isn't an advantage if you're the opponent.

Every man who falls behind, is left behind. It's a mess that there isn't a rule which says that the rum may never be gone..."

I laughed. "Even pirates have a code. You aren't as bad as everybody tells."

"Not all of us, love", Jack said. "Not all."

* * *

**Sorry guys, no kiss in this chapter... But there will be a kiss soon, I promise! **

**Thanks for reviewing and OH MY GOD, I've met Johnny Depp 3**


	15. An offer of Jack

I didn't know how long we were walking, but I got tired. "Shall we make a break?", Jack asked. "Yes, would be great." "I think we can sit down there." Jack pointed at a rock.

We sat down onto the rock and Jack gave me the water bottle. "Thank you." I drank and gave it back to him.

"I'll show you how to use a sword!" Jack seemed enthusiastic. "Me and a sword? Do you want to go really at risk?"

Jack laughed. "Why? Are you afraid that you could hurt yourself?" "No." I winked at him. "I'm afraid that I could kill you." "Try it, but it won't work." "What makes you that sure?"

Jack smiled. "Look at me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"What had you done before you got the Pearl?", I asked. "Oh, I always had the Pearl. Well, I worked for the East India Trading Company... And then I let some slaves go and wanted to sail away with the Pearl. That was the reason why they started to fire on my ship. But I got it back."

"Admit it, you just worked for them because you needed a ship" I said. "Maybe." Jack smiled.

My initial aversion waned. I really started to like this pirate.

"It would be great to show you the Caribbean", Jack said. "If you want, of course." "How could I reject this offer?" I smiled.

I was aware that Jack was right. This was the life I always wanted.

I couldn't believe that my life had changed in one night.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! So you know what will happen: They are on the way to the Caribbean, savvy? ;)**


	16. Familiarity

I stood up. "Can we go?" "Of course." Jack stood up too.

We followed the path silently, side by side. I was thinking about the future. Would I get what I expected? Would I see the world? Of course I was aware that the life was dangerous. But on the other hand it was exciting. To be honest, I liked the idea of living like this.

But again and again my thoughts drifted to Jack. I didn't knew, what was wrong with me. Men have never played a role in my life. Now, since I knew Jack...

There was a feeling of familiarity when I looked at him. As if I would know him eternally.

Suddenly his hand streaked mine. I was bewildered at myself that I didn't retreat my hand.

"It's nice to have someone here", Jack said unexpectedly. I smiled. "I think you have already mentioned this." "Oh, really?" "Yes."

"Aren't you tired?", Jack asked after a while. "No, it's okay. I'm not very delicate." "Great. You'll have to accustom to it." "Sounds excellent." A touch of irony was in my voice.

"But sometimes it's a real alternation after weeks on a ship", Jack said. "I can't imagine that it's sometime going to be boring on a ship." "As long as the rum isn't gone and you have a crew... You meet old enemies, new enemies. Old friends, new friends. Occasionally you make way for a port." "Let me guess – Tortuga?" "Aye."

I had to laugh. "Very varied." "Isn't it?", Jack said ironically.

The hours passed while we made jokes about everything. And then we could see it. The beach of Cádiz.

* * *

**So they finally reach Cádiz... What do you think will happen?**

**Thanks for reviewing **


	17. A challenge

"Come. We'll stay here", Jack said. He brought me to a secluded part of the beach. "It's beautiful here", I said. Jack smiled. "I know." He gathered some wood and put it on a pile. I sat down in the sand. Then Jack made a fire.

He sat down too and handed me something. "What's that?" I asked. "Well... I thought you might be hungry." "Thank you." I took it and unpacked it. None of us said something while we were eating.

After eating Jack said: "I have something for you." "Really?" "Aye. Stand up and close your eyes." I wondered what it could be, but I did what he said. I could feel that Jack was behind me.

He pressed something into my hand. It was cold and heavy. "Open your eyes."

Now I could see what it was. It was a sword. "You'll need it", Jack said. He was still behind me and held my hand. I turned to him slowly. I had no words to say what I thought. He looked into my eyes and again there was this indescribable feeling.

"Let's see what you can!", Jack challenged me and drew his sword. I smiled treacherously. "Are you sure?"

And then we started to fight. First slowly, but then we accelerated. Jack showed me concurrently how I should move and how best to attack.

I didn't know for how long we were fighting. I crossed my sword with his and then I let him stumble over my leg. So I could push him into the sand. Additionally I put my foot on his breast so that he couldn't stand up. Contentedly I put away my sword.

Jack looked at me. "You cheated."

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading, but I was in England for 3 weeks and it was wonderul ;)**


	18. After sunset

I sat down beside him in the sand. "Just a little." Jack sat up. "Next time I'll be warned. You were great." I could hear that he was impressed, although he didn't want to admit it.

I looked at the water. It was fascinating how the waves hit against a rock. The setting sun colored everything red. It was beautiful.

Jack put an arm around my shoulders. I permitted it. He pulled me softly to himself and I laid my head on his shoulder. As if it was the most normal of the world.

"Imagine that you would be on a ship", Jack said softly. "Would you like it?" "Yes. I would." I smiled slightly. Yes, it would be wonderful.

This man took me out of my mind. But what was with him, I wondered. I had to remember that he wanted to show me the Caribbean...

The Caribbean. I had never been somewhere else than Spain. Now I had the chance to see the world. Yes, the pirate's life contained many dangers – but that's what it was, what it mattered.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon. Jack still kept me in his arm.

"We'll need more wood", he said suddenly. "I'll help you to find some." We both stood up and started to search wood. It was getting dark. I brought the wood that I could find close to the fire.

Jack threw a bit of the wood into the fire.

Suddenly I stumbled and fell down. Instantly Jack knelt beside me. He took my hand and pulled me up to himself. He looked into my eyes. I couldn't look away. Jack leaned down to me. It was like something exploded inside me. My heart beat faster. His face was only inches from mine away. He stroked softly my cheek with his rough fingers. I trembled.

I only could hear the fire crackling and the sound of the sea in the dark. And my heartbeat.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter ends here... I hope you like it, please review ;)**


	19. Feelings

And then Jack kissed me. I closed my eyes. It was a passionate, demanding kiss. A kiss which stole my breath. I kissed him back. I didn't try to resist, I didn't want to resist. Jack pulled me closer to himself and I put my hand on his breast. He stroked through my hair. It was a feeling I couldn't describe.

Jack loosened his lips shortly from mine. "I regret nothing", I whispered, slightly out of breath. Before he could answer, I put my lips on his. This kiss was even wild, even passionate. A kiss full of temperament. Jack pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the scar on my neck. I felt something indescribable. Craving.

His lips wandered down to my shoulder. He stroked my hair aside. Just for a moment, then he put his hand on my neck and kissed me again on my lips.

After a while he looked into my eyes. "Are you still hating me?" He smiled. "I never hated you." Jack pushed me in the sand and held me tight. He gave me a kiss and laid down. Then he took my hand. "I knew that you never hated me." "You did not." I had to laugh. "Of course I did." "No, you didn't." "Admit it, love. You couldn't resist me." He pulled me once more to himself.

"You need to sleep. Otherwise you'll be tired tomorrow and that wouldn't be good." I put my head on his breast.

I closed my eyes. Was this real? Everybody had told me that pirates would be cruel. Now I was here with a pirate and it was just amazing. He showed me how wonderful the life was outside of the convent. I could do what never had been possible for me.

And I had to admit: I had feelings for Jack.

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews **

**Well, a first kiss... I hope you like this chapter :) So keep reviewing!**


	20. Estás loco?

At the next morning I was waked up by a little kiss. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Jack. "Good morning, Jack... How long are you awake?" "Not long. We have enough time." "What about your plans?" I was sure that we would leave Spain. "It's better to wait until afternoon." "I don't know what you want to do, but..." "Wait and see."

I smiled and tried to straighten my hair. Jack gave me the water bottle. It was full. I took it and drank. "Okay, how long did I sleep?" "Don't worry, you needed to sleep."

I stood up and went closer to the water. I took off my boots, pulled my trousers up to my knees and walked into the water. It was warm and clear. Better than nothing. I cleaned my hands and my face.

Suddenly there was a hand on my back. "¿Estás loco?", I called frightened and turned around. "¿¡Cómo puedes asustarme así!?"

Jack looked confused at me, but I could see that he bit back the laughter. "Jack, this isn't..." But he interrupted me with a kiss. It surprised me.

"You know that I don't understand you?" "Believe me, it's better for you." Jack put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. "You're cruel." "Says just you." "So do you thank me that I saved your life? That's not very kind of you." "Oh please, forgive me. You're right – without you I would still be in the convent", I said ironically and walked out of the water.

I knew that Jack followed me. When I was sure that he was behind me, I took my sword and turned around, whereupon he also drew the sword.

We started to fight. Jack hounded me across the beach. But I didn't even think of resign. Until Jack hit my sword out of my hand. He grabbed my arm and kissed me. I could hear how his sword fell down behind me. I replied the kiss.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with me so often, love."

* * *

**Well, thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm so happy that you like it! :)**

**So, what could Jack's plan be?**


	21. We just comandeer it

"That won't be avoided", I answered. "You love discussions, don't you?" "What about you?" "I'm always right, savvy?" "What makes you that sure?" "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" "Do you think I can't compete with you?" "Nobody can." "Then you don't know me as well as you think." "No, you don't know me!"

I knew that I could discuss with Jack forever. "Cállate." I picked up my sword and took it away. Jack did the same and gave me a grim gaze. Of course I knew that he didn't mean it seriously.

"And stop cursing in Spanish." "Who says that I'm cursing?" I stood in front of Jack. "Don't you?" "No." „And what did you say?" "Nothing." "You're lying." "So do you always, don't you?" I smiled confidently. Jack looked into my eyes. "Pirate!"

I kissed him before he could swear at me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him. "Am I really as cruel as you say?", I asked. Jack put a finger to my lips. "Aye, but I think I'll accustom to it." I smiled and leaned my head against his breast.

"But now tell me what you wanted to do today", I said and looked at him. Jack smiled secretively. "I don't know if you'll be enthusiastic about this idea. But we have no choice. You'll have to trust me." "Of course I trust you. As if I had another choice."

I got used to his madness. Also that he was a pirate – and that I was on the best way to become myself a pirate.

"Let's go to the port", Jack laughed. I knew what he was going to do. "We steal a ship", I realized. "We don't steal it. I'd never steal a ship. We just... commandeer it. Savvy?"

* * *

**Here's a new chapter for you, guys ;)**

**Please review whether you like it^^**


	22. Set sail to Tortuga

At the port we hid. "And which one do you want to steal? I mean... commandeer?", I asked. Jack looked around. "The one with the most rum." I guessed as much that he would say something like that. "And which one is the one with the most rum?"

"What about this ship?" Jack pointed at a small ship. "And how do you know that there's enough rum?", I asked facetious. "I just can hope that it's loaded", Jack said. "Come, do as if it were your ship and then do what I tell you to do. Savvy?"

I followed Jack. The ship seemed unguarded. Quietly we crept up on deck. I helped Jack to weigh the anchor and to hoist the sails. Shortly thereafter, he was at the steering wheel. For sure it wasn't the first time for him.

We moved away from the port. I could hear voices. "They've stolen the ship!" But Jack smiled. "Don't worry, love. They won't catch up with us. We're too far away."

We sailed to the open sea. Jack was looking at his compass. I wondered where it pointed if not north. "Could you go below deck and look, what we have in the storeroom?", Jack asked me. "Of course."

I went below deck. And it was already clear: I liked ships. To find the storeroom wasn't very difficult. I was happy to see that it was full. I also found some rum and decided to take a bottle. There was gunpowder too, what could be useful.

Then I went on deck again. "The storeroom is full and we also have gunpowder", I said and walked up to Jack. "What about rum?", he asked hopefully. I smiled and handed him the bottle.

The wind blew my hair out of my face.

Jack smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "You seem to know me, love."

"Tortuga?", I asked.

"Tortuga."

* * *

**I'm thankful for every review I get from you, guys :)**

**So, I hope you like it!**


	23. Teasing

"How long until we reach Tortuga?", I asked. "I don't know. The Pearl is faster than this ship." "But the Pearl is bigger, right?" Jack grinned. "Aye. And the sails are bigger. The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." "Not in the whole world?", I laughed. "It's obvious, isn't it?", Jack answered.

I stepped closer to Jack. He looked into my eyes. "Isn't it hard for you to leave Spain?" I had made no thoughts about it. "Well, I... I always wanted to see more. And I'm not alone." "You mean, you have someone who can argue with you?", he teased me. "Among other."

Jack gave me a kiss and fixed the steering wheel. "Do you know how you treat me?" "Like you deserve it."

Jack drew his sword. "Say this again." He wasn't serious, nevertheless I responded to the game which he was playing with me and drew my sword too. I had never fought before aboard a ship.

I hit the blade against Jack's sword. And so the fight started.

"You're good!", Jack said while he parried an attack from my side. He wanted to distract me, but I didn't allow it. It was hard to believe, but I had fun. "You don't give up?", I provoked Jack. "How can you think something like that?" "Oh, just like that." I pushed him against the mast and turned the blade on him. He had not expected this.

Contentedly I took my sword away - but a few seconds later I was the one who stood at the mast.

Jack stroked softly with the end of the blade over my neck. "Did you really think you could trick me, love?"

* * *

**I really hope you like it^^ So don't forget to review ;)**


	24. The things we want most in this world

I smiled and pushed the sword aside. "Admit it, you were unprepared", I said. "That's not true."

I tugged him at his shirt down to me. "Jack, why do you always want to argue?" I smiled. "You're the one who always starts." "Might be..."

My lips touched his. I embraced him and kissed him passionately. I was on this ship, I had no money, no certainty. No certainty if I would survive, if I ever would come home again. But I had Jack – and that was the only thing that mattered to me.

Jack loosened slowly his lips from mine, but he still held me. "How about I make myself useful now?", I asked. "What a good idea."

I went below deck. Potatoes. I could cook something with them for sure. So I went to work. It would be evening soon. While I was cooking, I took a water bottle. Slowly but surely we moved away from my home. I had enough time to think.

To think about my life. To think about the future. To think about my past. To think about Jack... Mostly about Jack.

After we had eaten, I sat down on the stairs. The setting sun colored the sea red. "You're so pensive", Jack suddenly said behind me. I looked up surprised. "Am I?" „Aye." Jack gave me a bottle of wine. "I thought you might like it more than rum."

I laughed. "Nice of you." He sat down next to me – of course with a bottle of rum.

Jack had become a fixture in my life. He had showed me what freedom was. What security was. What piracy was. What life was.

"There's one thing you haven't told me yet, Jack." "Aye?" "What does your compass point if not north?"

Jack smiled. "At the things we want the most in this world."

* * *

**Aaand another chapter ;) I really hope that you like it^^**

**Thank you for every review :)**


	25. It'd be a shame to not have met you

"Otherwise you wouldn't find the rum...", I joked. "Exactly."

The sun was behind the horizon now. It became darker. Colder. But I didn't feel the cold. It was a great evening. We drank. We talked. We laughed.

Jack told me funny stories about his life. "...and then good old Mr. Gibbs got scared of Tia Dalma! But her stories are really great. Have you ever heard of the Fountain of Youth? One of the things she has even mentioned." "The Fountain of Youth? No." "Would be great to find it, but first I have to do other things." "Like getting back the Black Pearl?", I smiled. "Aye."

I took his arm and shoved up the sleeve. "Pirate...", I mumbled and stroked over the 'P'. Over it a tattoo came to light. A swallow in front of the sun behind the horizon. Over the sea.

"Would you like me if I was someone else?", Jack asked. "If you were someone else, I'd never have met you."

He put his hand on my cheek. "That's true." With this words he kissed me.

Admittedly, I wasn't prepared and retreated, where I bordered on the banister. I pulled Jack closer to me.

He stroked my hair back. "It would be a shame not to have met you", I whispered. "It actually would be a shame." I stroked with my fingers over his neck. "What if someone attacks us?", I asked smiling. "Then... we'll escape." "In a crazy way, I suppose." "Which way else?" Jack smiled.

"So... where do you want to sleep?", he asked. "Well..." I looked down. "I had thought of the Captain's cabin."

* * *

**I hope you like it... Thanks for rewieving ;)**


	26. He had made me to fall in love

"Time to stand up!" This words waked me up. I opened sleepily my eyes. At once, Jack started to speak. "Breakfast, for you. I can't let you starve here."

"I always wondered how people can be so motivated in the morning", I noted. "Maybe you sleep for too long, love", Jack said with a winking.

When I went outside, water drops splashed in my face. First I thought, it was raining. But it was just the spray of the sea. However dark clouds brewed at the sky. "The weather is really changeable on the sea!", Jack shouted. And he had to shout – the wind drowned everything.

I went over to Jack who stood at the helm. "I thought so." Although I was beside him, I had to speak louder than normal.

"A thunderstorm?", I asked. Jack looked to the sky which got darker. "Quite possible. You don't have fear, don't you?"

I started to laugh. "How do you figure? Or... do you just want to play the hero?" I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure that you won't run in panic below deck. That wouldn't be very helpful for me, savvy?" "However I'll go now below deck." "Then be so kind and bring me a bottle of rum."

I raised my head and touched nearly his lips. "Aye, aye, Captain."

I turned around and walked away. I took my time to get his rum. Suddenly I remembered that I had been recently a novice. Something like this had been unimaginable for me. My innocent life was over.

Now I was somewhere on the sea with a quaffing pirate. And I was lucky. I enjoyed his closeness. How he touched me... How he kissed me... How he took me out of my mind.

This pirate had made me to fall in love. With him.

* * *

**Are you still reading this? Please tell me whether you like it ;)**


	27. Storm on the sea

It became more windy. I fought against the wind and gave Jack his rum. This time I couldn't disappear so quickly – Jack had already pulled me in his arms. At the same moment I felt his lips on mine. Over us it thundered.

It didn't rain, but the wind blew the hair out of my face. Again it thundered. And despite everything Jack held me tight embraced. "You don't let me go?", I asked. "Wasn't my intention at least", Jack smiled. "Oh, I like that."

Then he turned again to the helm. The sea was raging. Waves beat against the hull. Jack opened his compass up. "Something wrong?", I asked. "No, we're on the right course." "And if your compass lies?" To be honest, I wouldn't have a problem with getting to another place than Tortuga. To Jack's navigational skills, I had never doubted. "My compass works fine", protested Jack and pressed it into my hand.

"And now, Sparrow?" "I would say, we wait until the storm is over." "I never would have thought that", I answered ironically. "What would I do without you", I added and went to the railing. Jack smiled. "You would be bored! But it seems that the fate wanted that I find you, savvy?" Unfortunately, in one point he was right. I would be bored. Actually I had fun while arguing with Jack. We would never agree.

"Of course, the fate", I said finally, but I couldn't suppress a smile. "I thought it wasn't your intention to let me go?"

"So, come back then. And if you don't mind...", Jack shouted, "...I'd like to have my compass back again."

I looked on the compass and followed the compass needle. Jack.

* * *

**I hope you like it ;) Thanks for reviewing :)**


	28. After the storm

I slowly walked over to Jack and tossed him the compass. The wind was getting lower. "You really can't live without arguing every day", Jack commented. "I wonder how you held it out in the convent." "Really funny, Jack", I sighted. "It could be because there was no one who gave me a reason to argue." I knew that it was a lie. There had been moments in which the others really had annoyed me.

"Come, love, I want to know how many gun powder we have", Jack said suddenly and dragged me already below deck. "And of course you can't do it alone", I said and sat down on a cannon. "No." "And why?"

Jack bent down to me. "That's why." "Very creative answer, Jack." He took my face in his hands. "Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be hidden in a convent", he mumbled. I looked into his eyes. "So... kiss me, then." "I just wanted to do that."

So we spent the rest of the day below deck. Later, at the evening, I lay in the bed. I had to think of Jack, again and again. Bloodthirsty pirates... And nevertheless I was still alive. I was lucky.

I couldn't describe my feelings for him. Craving. Passion. Love... I loved him. His crazy way, his eyes. He gave me a feeling of security. He gave me, what no one else could give me.

But what did he felt for me, I wondered.

I couldn't sleep. Jack apparently either, because suddenly he shook me by the shoulder. "Are you sleeping?" "No..."

He stood up. "Come."

* * *

**I hope you like it^^ So don't forget to review ;)**


	29. Kiss in the rain

We went outside. It was raining and the moonlight shone through the clouds. I didn't mind that I became wet. Jack took my hand and smiled.

"I wanted to give you something." "Really?" "Aye." He shove on a ring on my finger - a dark violet ring. It was almost black. "Oh, Jack..." I was lost for words. So I just smiled.

Jack put a hand under my chin and raised it. He looked into my eyes. Every time my heart started to beat faster. His dark eyes... They were full of love, of warmth, of security. Captivated me.

The rain pattered down on us incessantly. Raindrops ran over my shoulders. Drenched my clothes.

Softly Jack stroke over my lips. The touch of his rough fingers on my skin let me tremble.

I couldn't restrain myself longer. I embraced him and pressed my lips on his. I closed my eyes, felt his hands on my back. Felt that he craved me.

We were standing in the moonlight, in the rain. Closely entwined. Our lips didn't loosen. I couldn't describe my feelings at this moment, it was just stunning.

Slowly we headed towards the cabin. I was led by Jack, kissing him full of passion. His hands moved to my waist, pressed me to his body. Took possession of me.

He pushed me into the cabin.

Craving burned inside me when Jack pressed me against a wall. "You know that lying is a sin", he whispered in my ear. I looked at him provocatively and took his wet shirt slowly off. At the same time I drew him more closer to me. "This too..."

* * *

**Let me please know if you like it ;)**


	30. Love

The time seemed to stand still when Jack grabbed my waist and pressed his lips on mine. I stroke over his breast, put my arms around his neck. He stroke my wet hair aside and started to kiss my neck. His lips wandered down to my shoulder until my shirt disturbed Jack. His hands were under my shirt, stroked my back. Took my shirt off.

I gripped Jack's shoulders and turned him to the wall. I put my head back, let him kiss me. He stroke down my body. My hands moved almost automatically down to his trousers. I ripped off his trousers, embraced him, clawed my fingers into his back. Kissed him passionately. I felt how also my trousers slipped down now.

Shortly afterward Jack already had pushed me onto the bed. I lay naked before him, saw craving flashing in his eyes. My breathing went faster when I felt his body on me. He kissed me demanding, stroke over my thigh, over my waist, my breast, up to my neck. I hold out my upper body, pressed myself to him. Put my arms tight around his neck, kissed his shoulder.

His hands explored my body, his lips caressed my neck, my breast. I stroke him with my foot, I wanted more. I wanted him. He pressed against my pelvis, drove me in a sensual way into insanity.

Intensity. Longing. Craving. Passion.

I couldn't restrain a groaning anymore, threw the head back, squirmed panting under him. Felt how his lips laid on mine, softly and hard at once. And then he penetrated me. I literally exploded, started to move my hips. I forgot everything around me, there were just Jack and me. He groaned, moved inside me, kissed me.

I let a scream out, it almost tore me when we both came to the climax. Panting he was upon me, kissed me once again. I couldn't describe what I felt.

Slowly Jack laid beside me, pressed me to himself. I kissed him on his breast, closed my eyes and just enjoyed the blissful warmth.

* * *

**It was the first time that I wrote something like that, so... yeah^^**


	31. Parlay's out of question

I didn't need to open my eyes. Jack was still beside me, holding me in his arms. I smiled when I thought back to the last night. How wonderful it was... He had given me the feeling to be something special.

I stroke him softly over the breast. In the next moment I felt a kiss in my hair. And looked into this deep, dark eyes.

Jack stroke my – probably completely messed up - hair out of my face. Smiled. Let my heart beat faster. My hand was still on his breast. I put my hand to his neck and just kissed him. Kissed him as he had kissed me last night. Leaned over him.

But he grabbed my leg and pulled me completely on him. "You should wake me up every morning like this...", Jack murmured. "But if I did...", I kissed his neck, "...it would become boring."

Suddenly I was under Jack, on the bed edge. "Boring? With you?" "Yes..." I stroke over his cheek. "Seriously? With you it's never going to be boring." "Do you want me or just my body?" I smiled. "Well, your body is a part of you, isn't it?"

One second later I had pushed him on the floor and turned on my stomach. I looked down to him. "Was that really necessary?", Jack asked. "Yes." Then he threw my clothes onto the bed. "You're really kind today, love." "You too."

Unexpectedly, Jack pulled me from the bed. "Did you really think I'd let you go without at least kissing you once?" "Would you dare?" "Parlay is out of question, pretty Lady. Savvy?"

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing ;)**


	32. Jack's favorite port

The days passed by. Some of them slowly. Some too quickly. But the life on the sea didn't get boring for me. Every day I argued with Jack. About everything. Mostly it wasn't something important and though we argued. Sometimes I didn't know what I should do.

Normally it ended with a kiss, just to argue again a few hours later. How long could we live like this, I wondered. Of course I loved Jack, but to argue as often as we did definitely wasn't normal.

I had disappeared below deck, wanted him to let me in peace. Frustrated I started to scrub the floor. Was it because of me? Or because of him? Or because of us both? Probably because of us both. We had more in common as I thought. Everyone of us wanted to be right. I wanted to put through my opinion. So did he.

"You're cleaning the floor?", a voice behind me said. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yes, I'm cleaning the floor", I answered irritably. "Do you have any problems with it?" "Should I have problems with it?", Jack asked obviously amused. I bit my lip to bite back a comment.

"What's wrong, love?" I threw the rag after him – and hit. "Do you really ask, what is wrong?" "Firstly, I didn't deserve this." He pointed to the rag. "And secondly, I just wanted to tell you that we reach Tortuga."

I sighted and followed him on the deck. In fact there was a port. A port on which we docked now. "May I ask you to go ashore, Miss?"

I looked around. Decayed buildings of which the most were probably pubs, goats, pigs, prostitutes and drunk pirates. It smelled after rum. Most of the men here were completely disoriented, couldn't walk straight, probably even didn't know their names and were just... drunk.

"Jack... this is truly your favorite port then?"

* * *

**Thanks for rewieving ;)**


	33. To argue with a drunk pirate

"You'll get used to it, love." I didn't agree. The Caribbean was a wonderful place. But no, this pirate loved exactly this dirty port. "I can't understand, why Tortuga is your favorite port!", I sighed. "Well, see. This is nearly the only place where the rum never seems to be gone, savvy? Drink a bit, maybe some bottles, and you'll have fun here, aye?" "No, Jack. I surely won't drink some bottles of rum." He just laughed. "Come."

We went into a pub. Trough the dirty windows I could still see the port. The first thing Jack did was of course getting a bottle of rum. While he drank and started to tell me stupid things, I watched the fighting. Next to me, a half-full bottle smashed against the wall. So this were the hobbies of a pirate?

"By the way, somebody is stealing our ship", I told Jack. In fact there was somebody on our ship. I wasn't sure that Jack understood what I told. "Jack!" "That's normal here", was his only answer. I just shook my head and went outside. Filthy pirate.

Slowly and thoughtfully I went along the port. Until I heard a voice behind me. "Angelica?" I turned around. Jack. "What?", I asked. "What, what? I wanted to ask where you are going to!" "Oh really? Did you want to know it?" "Aye." "How long did you need to notice that I had gone away?", I asked and propped my hands to my hips.

"My dearest Angelica, I noticed it at the same moment. I thought you needed some time for yourself. So I can't understand why you're so angry." "Time for myself?" My voice became louder. "Jack, I didn't need time for myself, I need to get out of this stinking pub which is filled with a huddle of drunk pirates who spend all their money for rum! Always the bloody rum! But you don't understand that..." Suddenly he stopped me by kissing me. It forced me to shut up for a half minute.

"Sparrow, ¡eres un maldito pirata!", I cursed. Then I pushed him away and ran to the wood.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing :)**


	34. Gone

Maybe I really needed time for myself. I didn't knew what he felt for me. Did he love me? I didn't know. How could I know this, he never talked about this things. And I didn't know what I exactly wanted.

I leaned against a tree, heard still the music and the shouts from the taverns. Tortuga wasn't something for me. I loved Jack. But I couldn't endure how we argued every day! Was there really a reason to argue? Of course it wasn't.

The last words I had heard from him now were that I should stay. That we could talk. And me? I just had told him that he should go away. I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't. Why was everything that complicated between us? Were we both too stubborn, maybe even too stubborn to trust each other?

Yes, there were many things on Jack which annoyed me and I knew that nobody could change him. But didn't I fall in love with him and the way he was?

Standing here would definitely change nothing. He was right. We should talk. I sighted and went slowly back to the port, hoped to find him anywhere with a rum bottle. It would be alright. I would tell him what annoyed me.

Looking for him, I went along the port. But I couldn't find him. So I thought, he would be in a pub. I thought. Because a shouting woman destroyed my hope. "Jack, bring me my boat back!", I heard her shouting before she turned back and trudged angrily away. I also heard two indignant women – probably prostitutes - behind me.

I looked to the sea. It was a scene that let me became paralyzed. A boat was sailing towards the open ocean. In it... Jack.


	35. Just away

Jack. I couldn't believe it. I didn't trust my eyes. „Jack!", I screamed. „Jack! You bloody bastard, where are you going to! Come back!" He didn't hear me, but it didn't hinder me to shout after him. "¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Cómo puedes salir! ¡Vuelve aquí!" No I was angry on him. Really angry. "Eres un endiablado, tonto, cobarde cabrón que no sabe que quiere y... ¡Te odio! ¡Vete al infierno!"

I cursed on him for maybe a half hour, had to see how the boat became smaller on it's way to the horizon. Jack's way to another place.

Then I burst into tears, ran away. Away from everything. Into the wood. I cried. Sat down next to a tree.

He left me. He truly left me. I didn't want to believe that this truly happened.

"How could you, Jack...", I whispered while the tears ran down my cheeks. Was it my fault? Should I be angry? Angry on me or on him?

I knew that he wouldn't come back. Of course he wouldn't come back, he was a bloody pirate! I knew him too well to know that he wouldn't. He ran away from his feelings. He was a pirate. If he even had some feelings for me. I had hoped that he would have. Now I doubted it.

I sat there for hours, didn't know how much time passed by. I perceived nothing. Neither the wind, nor my tears. I stared into void. Unable to think.

Sometime I took a deep breathe. I wouldn't stay in Tortuga for long, certainly not. I had to search a more or less respectable inn. Not for long. One night. Then I would disappear. No matter where. Away. Away from this place, away from memories. Just away.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :D**


End file.
